Riders and Wizards
by RogueFreedom890
Summary: After being rather forcefully invited to help train the dragons for the first task, Hiccup gets spotted by Malfoy and his goons. After making fun of Hiccups lost leg a bright white light appears, absorbing both casts. Who is this mysterious woman? And what does she mean when she says "I am not here to harm you but to show you the past." A 'watching the movie' fic with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! It's a me! Mario! Lol jk, but I have to apologize for the months of absence. I basically went on holiday and when I came back I accidently left my inspiration in England, then my laptop broke, then my new laptop took ages to get hear, then I finally found inspiration for a new story so hear it is! P.S. Hopefully this VERY LONG chapter can make up for no new chapters, also don't worry for I am half-way through a chapter for Children of the Fae AND The Reincarnation of Crescent Moon. I am NOT abandoning any stories._

 _AUAUAUAUAUAUAUA_

 _I am finally here with my watching the movie fic, but with a twist. I was recently reading a Harry Potter and HTTYD called The Way They Are by Silly'sBarka, which you will probably need to read up to chapter 2 for my story but you don't have to. But anyway they story was really good and here is a quick summary. It's about how Dumbledore rather…forcefully_ _invites_ _the HTTYD cast to help train the dragons for the Triwizard Tournaments and of course Malfoy jabs Hiccup about his leg and Hiccup explodes, so really if you haven't figured it out yet this 'watching the movie' fic will include the characters from Harry Potter. I am just using Silly'sBarka's story as a background to mine, all rights of the backstory go to her. I hope you enjoy! :3_

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Are you alright, Hiccup?" she asked gently.

Hiccup sighed and looked up at Hermione. Harry noticed that his eyes were sparkling with un-shed tears. "Yeah. I'm alright. It's just... complicated." He replied. His voice was soft and Harry knew that something terrible was going on.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "You can talk to us, Hiccup. We don't bite."

Hiccup smiled a little at that. Astrid smacked his shoulder and smirked. There must have been an inside joke that Harry didn't understand. "I know. I only have one friend who does." He joked. Then he went back to his dull mood. "But you wouldn't understand. No one here does. I mean, would you keep a cat in a cage all its life and make it suffer? No? Then why do it with-" he cut himself off and breathed deeply.

Astrid sighed as Hiccup stood angrily and stuffed some fish into his pockets then left the breakfast hall. No one stopped the Viking as he left the hall. Except for Malfoy. Harry sucked in a breath as the Slitherin boy stood up and tripped Hiccup.

Hiccup landed on his face and stood back up instantly. Harry couldn't help but admire his reflexes, apart from the falling over part, he didn't want to fall over all the time.

"Have a nice trip?" Malfoy snickered.

Hiccup scowled and went to step away from the Slitherin when Malfoy restrained him with his hand. Hiccup wasn't strong enough to pull away. Poor little Viking, Harry thought. "I don't want any trouble, Malfoy." Hiccup muttered.

Malfoy snickered and pushed Hiccup. "Shame, real shame. One legged man like yourself. Say, what did you do to lose your leg? Fall down a well? Crash into a brick wall?" he smirked.

Hiccup glared at him and stood up. He tried to rise over Malfoy, but Harry knew that he was failing miserably. Harry could see that the Viking was smaller in more ways than one. The wizard was just stronger than Hiccup.

But before anything more could be said a bright ball of pure white suddenly appeared between the two boys almost blinding them, with Malfoy's high pitched scream drawing the attention of the whole room. Dumbledore had risen out of his chair along with the other teachers and were making their way quickly towards the two boys, but the light began to expand and before anyone could form a coherent thought the light was retracting at lightning speeds. When it had fully retracted and people were beginning to think they were safe it exploded, absorbing Hiccup and the other rider, the golden trio, Dumbledore and a few other teachers, Malfoy and his goons on its way. Throughout this though a spec of the light flew away and out the school towards Hagrid who was inside his hut and he was also scooped up. The school fell deathly silent while it was missing its main characters but this was mainly because time had frozen, a glass of juice which had been spilt because of the commotion stood on its rim with the red liquid hanging in the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside a large room with black walls and carpets with strikes of purple throughout many people fell into a heap on the floor except for Hiccup and Astrid who landed in their own small entanglement. Both riders had quickly stood up and had averted their eyes from each other with blushes adorning their features, but they were pulled from their embarrassment by a booming voice echoing throughout the room. "WHO DARES TO BRING US HERE! I AM STOIC THE VAST, CHIEF TO THE HAIRY HOOLIGAN TRIBE! SHOW YERSELF OR FACE MY WRATH!"

"Dad!?" a confused Hiccup said "What are you doing here? And where is here?"

"HICCUP! Are you alright!? Are you harmed!?"

"No I'm fine but I don't know what's going on."

No one had seen the interaction between father and son apart from Astrid.

Very quickly all the Riders and Wizards had recovered from the stupor and were searching the room for the conspirator. A gasp was heard from Hermione and everyone turned to where she was pointing, on top of the stage at the front of the room, and gasps spread throughout the room. A blazing purple and black fire was on top of the stage yet nothing was burning, as it began to shrink everyone began to make out the shape of a girl in the middle of the fire. Some wizards were chanting spells to try put out the fire before the girl burned to death but before they could cast the fire exploded outwards and dissipated and they could clearly see that this girl was almost a woman. She had long black hair down to her hips that shaded into purple the more it got to her tips, glowing purple eyes (yes actually glowing eyes) she was wearing a purple and black piece of clothing that almost looked like a trench coat and she had a very small skirt on underneath with a metal chest plate covering her chest area. (For a full picture of what it looks like search up 'Sao Silica')

Hiccup, feeling brave, stepped forward to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Are you the one who brought us here?"

She stepped towards me with a kind smile on her face as she spoke "Why yes, dear Hiccup, it was I who brought everyone here." Her voice was distorted but it sounded rather angelic. (Think voices overlapping) "Now if everyone would please take a seat…" the girl waved her hands and in a burst of purple comfortable looking chairs appeared, half black and half an array or different colours, "…. I can explain why you are here." The wizards all walked towards the black chairs but before any of the Vikings could move the mysterious woman came up to us and directed us to the coloured chairs. We were all confused by this but when I got a closer look I noticed that they were the colour of our dragons, Mine being black with a red corner, Astrid's blue with a yellow scaly pattern, Snotlout's was red with hints of orange, Fishleg's was brown with purple spots, the twins' was different shades of green and appeared to be attached to each other yet the still had their own armrests, Stoick's was different shades of blue (Thornado - Thunderdrum) and since Gobber didn't have a dragon it was simply brown. Once everyone was in their respected seats with the wizards directly behind us the girl began to finally explain her purpose.

"Now I know some of you may be confused or scared…." She coughed and it sounded awfully like Malfoy. "…. But fear not, I am not here to harm you but to show you the past." Murmurs spread out throughout the room and she had to whistle to get everyone's attention again but before she could continue Fishlegs slowly raised his hand into the air, she directed her attention to him and gave him a motherly smile "Yes Fishlegs?"

"Uhh, um, what is your name and, uh, how do you know ours?" Her face took a look of disbelieve before she lightly hit her forehead with her palm. "Oh silly me…" She gave the most angelic giggle before continuing, "…. My name is Marchosias and to answer your second question I have been watching you Vikings for quite some time now" But Marchosias, as we now know her, quickly lost her smile in place of a frown as she heard Draco whisper to his goons something about her being a stalker. She hissed which soundly extremely draconic and he quickly pushed himself into his chair along with his goons. Marchosias gave a sly grin and continued her explanation.

"I am what some would call a… Khaleesi" (Review if you get the reference) "But my occupation is of no concern, I was tasked to watch the rise of the Riders…." She gave a knowing look in my direction "…. And as I was watching one of the riders I heard some crude allegations about the loss of his leg." By this point everyone knew Marchosias was talking about me and Draco was once again giggling but a quick glare from the stage shut him up, "Because of this I just couldn't help bringing you all hear to see what REALLY happened, so now I have finally explained my actions can everyone direct their attention to the wall behind me."

Marchosias elegantly dropped off the stage and waved her hand to summon another chair next to me, it was a deep purple colour with black and gold scales but as she made a move to sit down she suddenly stiffened and yelled "WAIT! I forgot our other guests!" with a smile and a click of her fingers a raging bonfire appeared to our left and after a few seconds of intense light it died down to reveal six dragons. The wizards all jumped to their feet in shock and a few (cough, Malfoy, cough) began to whimper in fear, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape (P.S. that's all the teachers, not including Hagrid) all began to draw their wands in an attempt to defend themselves and their students but they found them gone and in the hands of Marchosias who was twirling them and giving the teachers a glare. "No harm shall come to the dragons" was all she said as she turned back towards the beasts, she gave them a smile and gestured towards the Vikings and the dragons all began to run to their riders. But before any of them could get there they were pushed down by a dragon as dark as night who had leapt upon Hiccup, Ron and Hermione had gasped thinking that the beast was about to eat their new friends head but they found it covering the poor boy in it's saliva. "Aww Toothless! Get off!" The other dragons had finally managed to reach their respective riders as Hiccup backward rolled away from the playful dragon's grip, as he stood he looked to the dragon who was creating a gurgling noise in its throat that sounded an awful lot like laughing, but that can't be right, can it?

Hiccup gave the midnight dragon a look and then flicked the saliva into the dragon's eye, which it responded with a grumble before it used its paw to wipe it off. To say the golden trio were confused was and understatement.

"Okay, everyone back to your chair." Marchosias called out before moving to her respective chair as we all did, as I sat down she gave me a side-ways glance and snapped her fingers as the chairs were forcibly moved to allow space for giant stone slabs for the dragons. I gave her a small smile of appreciation and she returned it.

The lights in the great room dimmed and we all waited in anticipation, and for me slight fear, for the past to be shown to us.

 **The ocean is dark and wild as it crashes against a single, jutting island that the view turns to. Fire seems to glow like eyes in a few sea stacks that the view brushes past**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **This, is Berk.**

The Vikings almost jumped at the sound of Hiccup's voice coming from the wall but they had been preparing for it.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D** **) It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

"Is it really that bad?" Harry whispered to Hiccup who just replied with a simple 'Yep' emphasising the 'p'.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets... The only problems are the pests.**

"Pest's? What kind of pest's?" Hermione asked Astrid. She just gave a shrug and gestured for Hermione to keep watching

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D):** **You see; most places have mice or mosquitos. We have... Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

At this, Malfoy and his goons jumped in shock which elicited a few chuckles from the young riders and the golden trio.

 **CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS** **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

 **HICCUP** **...dragons**

Hermione gasped, while Draco began to laugh at Hiccup's facial expression.

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE** **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **Most people would leave.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT.)** **Not us. We're Vikings**

"Yeah! We're brave and strong and…." Snotlout began while standing and brandishing his 'muscles'

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT.)** **We have stubbornness issues.**

The Vikings all laughed as Snotlout's face fell as well as a few wizards

 _ **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**_

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_** _ **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**_

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_** _ **Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls... Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that. Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_ ** _VIKING (FIERCE)_** _ **Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'! Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**_

 **~HICCUP (V.O.)** **Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard...**

 **~HOARK** **"What are you doing out!?"**

 **~HICCUP** **... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **~BURNTHAIR** **"Get inside!"**

 **~HICCUP** **... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **~PHLEGMA THE FIERCE** **"Get back inside!"**

 **~HICCUP..** **. Ack.**

Ron turned to Hiccup and asked "Just Ack?" But as Hiccup opened his mouth to reply his on-screen counterpart beat him to it.

 **~He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear...**

 **~HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Yep, just Ack.**

Hiccup just chuckled and glanced back at Ron.

 **~Enter STOIC, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds him aloft to the crowd.**

 **~STOIC** **Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) "What is he doing out again?!** **(TO HICCUP)** **What are you doing out?! Get inside!"**

 **~The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **~HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE)** **That's Stoic the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

 **~Stoic grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **~HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **Yes I do.**

Stoic chuckled slightly at the old rumour while the rest of the Vikings looked on in disgust. The golden trio could only look on in confusion at the scene going on before them, it looked like the Vikings killed dragons but then why would they look disgusted?

 **~An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoic stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **~STOIC** **(barking; to his men) "What have we got?"**

 **~VIKING #1** **"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

 **~STOIC** **"Any Night Furies?"**

 **~VIKING #1** **"None so far."**

 **~STOIC (RELIEVED)** **"Good."**

If anyone looked to the back row they would see Hagrid with stars in his eyes and drool hanging from his mouth with all the different dragons before him, his hand kept twitching with the urge to move to the front. Marchosias, who spotted this waved her hand and teleported the gentle giant into the second row behind Toothless, who looked up and gave him a look of disinterest before returning to the absentminded scratching from Hiccup.

 **~VIKING** **"Hoist the torches!"**

 **~Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

Hiccup was watching in fascination now, why did this day look so familiar?

 **~INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS** **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

 **~GOBBER** **"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off. "**

 **~Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

 **~HICCUP "** **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."**

 **~Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Everyone gave their own version of a laugh, except Snape, some laughing because it looked funny while others (you know who) laughed mockingly at him.

But Hiccup wasn't laughing, he finally figured out what day this was.

"This is the day I shot down Toothless." He said morbidly. This turn of events led to the Vikings quickly sobering up. This also caused Hiccup to turn to Toothless while blinking away tears and say to him "I'm sorry bud." Toothless just crooned, trying to comfort his upset rider.

Yet Again the golden trio could only watch on in confusion but when they turned to their teachers seeking advice they saw that they were perfectly fine, apart from a grimace, with their situation. Almost as if they knew what was going on.

 **GOBBER** **"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"**

 **~Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **~HICCUP (V.O.)** **The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

 **~EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK**

 **~STOIC** **"We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."**

 **~Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoic follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

~HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.

A few chuckle at his dry humour.

 **~VIKING "FIRE!"**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

 **~HICCUP (V.O.)** **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...** **(DREAMY)** **Astrid.**

 **~A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

"Yeah! We look awesome!" Ruff said to her brother with Snotlout nodding his head in agreement while flexing his 'muscles' at Astrid who rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach, while Stormfly shot a few warning spikes around his figure. He eventually whimpered in fear and backed off which caused Astrid to smirk and the other teens to grin.

While the Hogwarts teens watched on silently, fearing if they so much as breathed the spiked dragon would turn on them.

 **~HICCUP** **"Oh...Their job is so much cooler. "**

 **~Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

 **~HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING)** **"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark. "**

 **~GOBBER** **"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."**

 **HICCUP** **"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."**

"Ha, yeah! When that one legged dweeb ACTUALLY gets a date I will jump off a bridge!" Draco laughed along with his goons but as he turned to look at the damage he caused he saw his victim only looking sheepish while the other teens, except Snotlout who looked distraught, where grinning or in the twins' case, rolling on the floor laughing their arse off. This display caused Malfoy to push himself into the chair.

 **~GOBBER** **"You can't lift a hammer."**

"Yes I can."

 **~GOBBER** **"You can't swing an axe... "**

"I Can. Just not well."

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

 **~GOBBER (CONT'D)** **"You can't even throw one of these!"**

"Fine you got me on that one"

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked sweetly, said person turned around only to get a punch in the stomach.

"Yeah, probably deserved that." He wheezed out, while the twins' were grinning like mad.

 **~A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

This caused the Vikings, Hagrid and Marchosias to flinch as if the pain was being done to them.

 **~HICCUP** **(ready with the answer) "Okay fine, but..." He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

 **~HICCUP (CONT'D)** **"... this will throw it for me!"**

 **~Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

Harry looked to Hiccup and asked in amazement "Did you make that" Said person just replied with a nod of his head, but when Harry got a better look at him he saw Hiccup glaring at the machine. God, the golden trio was so confused.

 **~VIKING** **"Arggh!"**

 **GOBBER** **"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!"**

 **~HICCUP** **"M-Mild calibration issue."**

 **~GOBBER** **"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... "**

 **~Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **~GOBBER (CONT'D)** **"... this."**

 **~HICCUP (ASTONISHED) "** **But... you just gestured to all of me."**

 **~GOBBER** **"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."**

"Thanks Gobber" Hiccup says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Gobber, who completely missed the sarcasm replied with "Your Welcome!"

 **HICCUP (THREATENING)** **"Ohhhh..."**

 **~GOBBER (MIMICKING)** **"Ohhhhh, yes."**

 **~HICCUP** **"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained."** **(BEAT)** **"There will be consequences!"**

"Still waiting for those consequences Hiccup" Astrid smirked. He smirked back and gestured to his missing leg and gave her a look that said 'isn't this enough?"

Marchosias, who had been sharpening her nails throughout the whole thing looked up and said to them with a grin "Oh just you wait, there will certainly be consequences in the future. Like perhaps five years from now?" She spoke with an innocent look on her face that didn't look so innocent when combined with a grin.

 **~Gobber tosses him a sword.**

 **~GOBBER** **"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. "**

 **~Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

 **~EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS** **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

 **~HICCUP (V.O.)** **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **~HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

 **~A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **"A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."**

 **~A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoic as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**

 **~CATAPULT OPERATOR** **"They found the sheep!"**

 **~STOIC (FRUSTRATED)** **"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"**

 **~CATAPULT OPERATOR** **"Fire!"**

 **~Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **~HICCUP (V.O.)** **...and then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

 **~It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

 **~STOIC** **"Reload! I'll take care of this."**

Throughout the whole explanation of the dragon the Berk teens looked down in guilt and disgust, all had a same thought along the lines of ' _I can't believe I ever wanted to kill dragons_ '

 **~Stoic takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

 **~INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS** **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

 **Toothless perked up as he heard the familiar sound of him charging a plasma blast and gave out a quick roar as he stood proud rather than lounge around. He gave a smirk to Hiccup who just scoffed and rolled his eyes with a smirk, muttering something along the lines of "Stupid prideful reptile"**

 **~HICCUP (V.O.)** **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **~VIKING** **"Night Fury! Get down!"**

 **~Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

 **~EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS** **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **~STOIC "JUMP!"**

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoic and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

 **~The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **~HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **"...never misses."**

 **~(BEAT)**

 **~HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

Hiccup lost his smirk as he looked down again. Astrid longed to reach out and comfort him but she knew she couldn't do anything right now, only Toothless could.


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't kill me... I know, I am a terrible excuse of a writer. Life kinda sucks, don't you agree? Especially when your a teenager waiting to sit your exams and all your writing and digital homework is done on your phone (like this chapter) but I'm not trying to make excuses. This chapter is really short but I do hope to try get more writing done but it might be just one chapter a month.

Also I noticed inconsistances and sentences I really didn't like but I can't be bothered changing them. I apologize for any spelling mistakes

I do not own HTTYD or HP. If I did Hiccup would not have forgiven berk so easily and Harry wouldn't be so whiny in the 5th book.

o0o0o0o0o

 **IN THE STALL**

 ** _Gobber trades his hammer for an axe_.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**

 **out there!**

 ** _Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare_.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 **Stay. Put. There. You know what I**

 **mean.**

"Gobber!" Stoick exclaimed to which Gobber grinned back sheepishly. Harry, Ron and the twins both broke down into laughter while Hermione stared at them with distaste.

 ** _Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING._**

 ** _ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._**

Stoick's glare cued more laughter from pretty much all the teens and a jolly laugh from Hagrid.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 ** _WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of_**

 ** _clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as_**

 ** _fast as his legs can carry._**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

 **Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7**

 **Come back here!**

 **HICCUP**

 **I know. Be right back!**

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 ** _The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close_**

 ** _in, ready to spring upon them._**

 ** _Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The_**

 ** _surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in._**

 ** _A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,_**

 ** _clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws_**

 ** _shut._**

The Golden Trio looked on in awe of the chief's feats of strength while Draco sat mumbling about how unfair this all was.

 **STOICK**

 **Mind yourselves! The devils still**

 **have some juice in them.**

"Sorry girl" Stoick said apollagetically to Stormfly, to which the Nadder chirped happily. Hermione looked on with interest at this blatant display of intelligance, but that couldn't be right. Dragons were supposed to have a minimal understanding of human speak. She itched for a sheet of partchment.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 ** _Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and_**

 ** _drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,_**

 ** _unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption._**

 ** _He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on_**

 ** _a gimbal head toward the dark sky._**

Ruff and Tuff looked on in glee, rubbing their hands together already thinking of all the destruction that could cause.

"Hey, can we have that? Oh great talented leader." Tuffnut spoke, in his most regal tone. In response Hiccup rolled his eyes and said "Sorry Tuff, it was destroyed by a Nightmare."

 ** _He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on_**

 ** _the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns_**

 ** _his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final_**

 ** _strike, completely camouflaged in the night._**

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO HIMSELF)**

 **Come on. Give me something to shoot**

 **at, give me something to shoot at.**

"Oh gods..." Hiccup spoke quietly, burying his head into his brother's neck. Toothless responded in kind by wrapping his head and tail around the small human and softly crooning his forgiveness.

The vikings looked on morosly while the witch, wizards and half giant of the group watched the display in confusion. Even Malfoy and his goons looked mildy confused, not that he cared all that much.

 ** _KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the_**

 ** _dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger._**

 ** _KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon_**

 ** _off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by_**

 ** _a WHACK and a SCREECH._**

Hermione's rung through the room and Hagrid's sobs could be heard from underneath his clasped hands.

The vikings all looked to Hiccup to find him still within the embrace of his dragon.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(surprised, then elated)**

 **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**

 **anybody see that?**

 ** _Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare_**

 ** _appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff_.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Except for you.**

A startled laugh rang out from most of the vikings and magical residents at Hiccup's sarcasm.

 ** _ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a_**

 ** _familiar HOLLER and looks up to see..._**

 ** _HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the_**

 ** _NIGHTMARE fast on his heels._**

"Hah! He sounds like a gi~!" Malfoy was cut off by not only a pissed of Night Fury but also by the seemingly innocent shadows creeping around the corners of the room.

 ** _Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off_.**

 **STOICK**

 **(to his men, re: the**

 **NADDERS)**

 **DO NOT let them escape!**

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 ** _Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The_**

 ** _Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto_**

 ** _buildings, setting them alight._**

 ** _Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only_**

 ** _shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all_**

 ** _around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign_**

 ** _of the Nightmare._**

 ** _He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape._**

 ** _It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished._**

The wizards gasp in fear for their friend only to have explained once more that this was the past and had already taken place.

 ** _Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare_**

 ** _to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their_**

 ** _earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only_**

 ** _coughs up smoke_.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You're all out.**

 ** _He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it_**

 ** _away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick_**

 ** _turns to Hiccup._**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Oh, and there's one more thing you**

 **need to know...**

"What? What do we need to know!?" Exclaimed the twins while the vikings, minus Hiccup all shook their heads in mild humour and exasperation.

The Golden Trio were grinning but even they were curious to find out this supposedly big revelation.


End file.
